


Threat

by eclipsed_pendulum



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsed_pendulum/pseuds/eclipsed_pendulum
Summary: a fic that i actually put effort into at first but eventually just gave up onbut p much paul and patryk are paranoid but like chill,, its fine





	

**Author's Note:**

> the second part was written while i was tired so bare with me

He would never admit it, but he did feel threatened. 

A couple months before, Paul was sure that he and Patryk would be Red Leader's only right-hand men. They knew that no one in Red Army could compare to them, that no one had the skills (and by the way, the two of them didn't count 'being able to actually fly planes' as a skill) nor the experience to match them. That was until Tom was recruited. 

When he first showed up, he was extremely out of place-- a dark blue in the swarm of red. He always looked on edge, as if any soldier he walked by could jump him at any moment. And while he was correct, no one had any kinds of grudges against him _yet_. Tom had stumbled his way to Paul, and demanded to meet Red Leader. His eyes were another part of him that stuck out, pure black. Perhaps there wasn't even any eyes there at all. No one really knew. But Paul, slightly amused by the man's declaration, sent him to the boss' office. He made a bet with Patryk on how long it took until he was kicked out. Patryk bet $10 on immediately, while Paul bet $15 on five minutes.

None of them got money as they watched Tom walk back out of the office, unharmed and somehow even more tense. But what neither of them expected was Red Leader to be leading him to the recruitment tests. The recruitment tests were easy, but necessary. They were put into place after a woman became blind in both eyes a week after joining. She holds the record for the fastest fatal injury. However, most of the time, Red Leader had Paul or Patryk handle the recruits. Needless to say, after the two disappeared in one of the buildings for target practice, Paul and Patryk were swarmed by curious soldiers asking if they had been sent down the ranks, or if this new man could be replacing them. Neither possibilities were promising. 

When Red Leader, with Tom trailing behind, returned to his office, everyone was nervous to see the outcome of the situation. But they weren't talked to. They weren't pulled aside and told that they will no longer be serving to their leader. It only just made Paul more anxious. _Why would Red Leader not tell them this? Perhaps he wanted to lay them down easy?_ Instead Tom walked out with a standard Red Army uniform, although Patryk did point out that he didn't get the red turtleneck. That detail was glossed over at the time, saying that they just ran out of the trademark clothing, and he'd have it in no time. They just needed to reassure themselves. 

The next couple days with Tom were awkward. Paul learned that Tom had been allowed to keep his hoodie on, and didn't need to wear the turtleneck. He also noticed that most of the time, he'd be following Red Leader, almost like a lost dog trailing behind the first person they met. Whenever he would be addressed, Red Leader could make an almost clicking sound, and Tom would spin in his direction. Paul just found it all suspicious, and the anxiety of the whole situation just left an awful feeling in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth. 

"I'm sure he isn't replacing us. Tom's probably some dumb recruit he is pitying on, like that one teenager-- what was their name?" Patryk said, as if to reassure Paul. He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the person in question's name. It wasn't surprising, as there was plenty of recruits and eventually their faces (along with their names) just blended together. 

"Alex, I think?" Paul tilted his head. He knew who the other was talking about, but he couldn't place a finger on the name either. Everyone in the army either has the most common name, and like ten other soldiers share the name, or they have an extremely unique and outlandish name that no one could pronounce. No inbetweens. 

"Well, whatever their name was, I'm sure he's just like them. Red Leader will eventually grow bored and start talking to us again," Patryk continued coolly, giving Paul a pat on the shoulder. He seemed to think for a second, and brightened as an idea struck him, "How about we go to the target practice facility? That would get your mind off of things."

Paul frowned slightly, disbelieving. But he eventually gave a shrug, biting down on the cigarette that had been in his mouth for the past five minutes. He didn't pay attention much as he was lead to the building, and he dully acknowledged it. It was like a box with no depth to it. Just a block made out of the same dull grey concrete as the floor. Nothing really special. But a flash of dark blue caught his eye, and in one of the lanes, stood Tom in all of his angry glory. 

"What is he doing here?"

"I mean, it is a public facility."

Paul grumbled, but his displeasure went unnoticed by Patryk, who instead shoved him in a stall right next to Tom. Why. He did have to admit however, that Tom was extremely nimble with a gun, and he had a scary aim, almost all of his shots perfect. Another thing to make Paul more anxious. Great.

Pulling a basic handgun from it's holster, he glanced up at the target. If he had to make an estimate, it was about 10 feet away, and could be moved forwards and backwards if the shooter wishes. But he didn't plan on trying to push himself, so he lined up the shoot, and pulled the trigger. There was a brief moment where he contemplated getting some earmuffs to muffle the sound, but reminded himself that no one gets earmuffs in the field. Of course, Paul noticed Tom glancing (if it could even be called that) in his direction, a brief moment of confusion flickering across his face, "Uh, who are you?"

 _He doesn't even know who I am!_ Paul scowled, growling quietly to himself. He was Red Leader's _right-hand man, goddamn it,_ and he was going to get _respect_! He took another shot at the target, giving a rather smug grin as the bullet landed dead center, "Isn't it obvious?"

Tom looked absolutely lost, trying to scramble for memories, but eventually there was a flicker of recognition and he huffed, placing his gun down on the table and crossing his arms, "Wait, you're Paul right? One of Tord's lackeys."

While there was a moment where he was satisfied, but it was replaced by shock and fear. Because this _rookie_ just called _Red Leader_ by his _first name_ , which, up until that point, Paul believed that only he and Patryk knew. This didn't help with his paranoia, because that knowledge was something only the right-hand men knew up until now. _And if he knew it, he definitely was taking their place. Patryk was wrong-- they were being replaced and **he couldn't stop it--**_

There was a click. 

Tom spun around on his heel, facing to the origin of the noise and his hand snapped up to his forehead in salute. Paul had paused for a moment to recollect himself before he copied the movement. Patryk, who had been sitting in the corner, was also standing up, gaze straight ahead. Red Leader stood in the doorway, the light casting a menacing shadow across his face. He gave a curt nod as he approached the two, Patryk following, "Ah, Paul. I see you've met Tom?"

"No duh. Took him long enough," Tom practically growled, his salute immediately dropping and tapping his shoe against the floor impatiently. Paul wanted to be angry, but couldn't find it in himself. So instead he met Red Leader's gaze with a challenge, almost. _Try to fire me._

Red Leader didn't seem fazed by Paul's glare, instead reaching over to a box he had been carrying. It looked like leather, and it made a 'click' when he took off the locks. He pulled out what looked like a visor, and tapped it's side lightly. Paul and Patryk glanced at each other. They both knew that their leader was reclusive, and often kept his projects to himself, but he had never kept anything a secret from them. Adding more fuel to the fire, one can suppose.

"Tom, I just made this, so you can't break it just yet," Red Leader huffed as he passed it over to Tom. The soldier practically snatched it away, turning it over in his hands before sloppily putting it on. 

And this secret project was for Tom. Once again, just adding to their anxiety. 

Tom frowned for a moment, and Red Leader leaned over and pressed a switch on the side. The visor immediately lit up with what looked like a screen projecting green eyes. His irritated foot taping changed to small excited bounces and he kept turning around, stopping when he had turned to the other three. He gave an awkward cough, trying to mask his excitement. But he did grin as he lightly punched Red Leader's shoulder, "You look like hell." 

Paul frowned, biting down harder on his cigarette. He had no clue what Tom meant. He was only pointing this out now? 

Tom spun around to face Paul and Patryk, and he couldn't stop his eyebrows from shooting up in surprise. He raised a hand in an attempt to stifle his laughter, though it only just made his next words muffled, "That's.. surprising." 

Red Leader was glancing at the three of them, giving a dismissive wave when Paul opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that. He took several steps forward, "So it works..?"

"Of course it does," Tom replied, trying to sound irritated. But anyone who could actually see anything could tell that no, he in fact was still giddy. He eventually straightened his back, and held out his hand, "Okay, let's start over. I'm Tom." 

Patryk shook Tom's hand without a second thought, beaming. Paul, on the other hand, was looking at Tom's hand warily, still not trusting him. Patryk pointedly ignored his partner's reaction, "I'm Patryk, and this is Paul." 

"So what are you going to do now?" Red Leader poked Tom in the side with a red pen, 

Tom seemed to think for a moment, then he shrugged, putting the gun he had taken out to it's original spot, "Now that I don't have to follow you around everywhere, I can go check out the rest of this dump." 

Red Leader looked like he was going to say something, but Tom was already gone, looking like a child on Christmas Day. Which is an ironic simile, considering that Tom hates Christmas. Red Leader gave an exhausted sigh and turned to Paul and Patryk, who both seemed thoroughly confused. 

"He isn't getting special treatment, if you were wondering. And by 'if you were wondering', I mean that I can hear the other soldiers," Red Leader gave the two a pat on the shoulder. It would probably be a more fond gesture if he wasn't nearly half a foot shorter than then. 

"Then what--?"

"Tom is an... old friend," Red Leader cut Paul off, crossing his arms and frowning slightly. His stance shifted from confident to slightly bothered, seemingly looking back on some unpleasant memories, "And he may have struck up a deal with me in order to join. He was willing to be recruited so I could make him that."

Patryk tilted his head, "Wait, so what even did you make him?" 

"A visor. His work for his vision back."

If Paul had been drinking something, he'd probably do a spit take. Everything was making sense. It was like a bunch of puzzle pieces were falling together, and he could see the bigger picture-- Tom following Red Leader everywhere, needing clicks to be alerted, not knowing who Paul was until he spoke. Oh god, he was really getting paranoid over nothing. 

"Wait-- did you actually think he was going to replace you?" Red Leader glanced between them. 

The both shared a look, before giving hesitant nods.

Red Leader stared at them for a second, mouth slightly open in shock. He was glancing between them, and there was a moment before he bent into himself as he burst out laughing, beginning to rush out the door, "I gotta tell Tom!" 

Paul sputtered for a moment before racing after his boss, nearly stumbling as he left the building, "Don't you dare!"


End file.
